


La Furia Buia

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Prostitute, cliente John, mature - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes è la punta di diamante del bordello.<br/>John Watson è un uomo solo tornato dalla guerra che si sente distrutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: Rosso  
> TIPO DI COPPIA: Slash

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
**_La Furia Buia_** [1]

   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2ms3p6q)  
   
   
   
John non sa come si sia ritrovato lì dentro, o meglio, lo sa ma non vuole pensarci, sa solo che in mano ha un biglietto con il numero di una stanza e che ha sganciato più sterline per quella notte di quante se ne potrebbe effettivamente permettere. Dunque pensa che sia uno spreco buttarle via dopo averne usufruito, scappando da quel posto con la coda tra le gambe. Un bordello. Come cazzo ci è finito in un bordello?!  
Alza gli occhi solo per adocchiare i numeri scritti sulle porte e si ripete che è ancora in tempo per tornare indietro ma, infine, quando il 221 gli si presenta davanti, non riesce a fare altro che bussare, attendere dieci secondi (contandoli sulle dita per far passare il nervosismo) come gli è stato detto di fare quando gli hanno dato il biglietto con il numero e girare il pomello spingendo piano la porta.  
Sapeva ancora prima di aprire la porta cosa gli si sarebbe parato davanti: il buio.  
La stanza è totalmente oscura e, a parte per lo spiraglio della porta aperta che fa intravedere un paio di sagome (somiglianti a un letto e un comodino) il resto è totalmente gettato nell’ombra.  
Si schiarisce la voce ma non riesce a parlare. Non vuole farlo per dirla tutta, sentire il suono delle proprie corde vocali rimbombargli nelle orecchie farebbe sembrare tutta quella situazione troppo reale, e al momento non è ancora pronto; allora mette un piede nella stanza, osserva il buio ritornargli lo sguardo, e si chiude la porta alle spalle, poggiandocisi sopra con tutto il proprio peso e la propria perplessità.  
Il buio però per una volta gli è amico, perché il non vedere lo rilassa, il non vedere gli fa pensare che in  fin dei conti magari è tutto uno scherzo della sua immaginazione e non sta veramente aspettando che qualcuno gli si faccia vicino rendendo nota la propria presenza. Ma poi un rumore si fa sentire da un punto indefinito della stanza e lui si mette sull’attenti, captando quel rumore come meglio può, cercando di capire da dove provenga.  
E poi è un attimo, il rumore si fa più forte e lui scatta di lato finendo con l’afferrare qualcosa nell’oscurità, arrivando a capire che si tratta di un braccio solo dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
E il buio si rompe.  
Due occhi azzurri si spalancano davanti al suo viso ed è l’unica cosa che riesce a vedere. Si sente intimorito per un secondo, realizzando poi che non si tratta di nient’altro che di lenti a contatto fluorescenti. E poi la _cosa_ parla, e può sentirne il sorriso sibillino perfino nel sussurro che emette.  
«Un soldato.»  
John rimane basito. Il suo subconscio aveva già capito che si trattava di un uomo grazie ai muscoli e alla pelle che ha stretto tra le dita, ma la voce è tutta un’altra storia. La voce lo costringe a realizzare che la persona che ha davanti è davvero un uomo e che ha una voce davvero spettacolare.  
Poi si rende conto che gli ha dato del soldato e si chiede semplicemente _come_?  
Il punto di riferimento -quegli occhi incredibili in tutto quel buio- gli sparisce di nuovo da davanti e la presa sul suo braccio gli sfugge. Cerca di agguantarlo nuovamente ma l’unica cosa che afferra è una parte del suo corpo che potrebbe essere il fianco come anche di nuovo il braccio e, ritentandoci, continua a toccare parti di lui mentre quest’ultimo si sposta -agile- per la stanza che sicuramente conosce a memoria. John tocca solo pelle bollente e non riesce ad afferrare assolutamente nulla dell’uomo che lo sta deridendo -lo sente dalla voce, dalla bassa risata gutturale che proviene da qualche parte lì dentro- e realizza anche che il suo accompagnatore è nudo e che lui si è ritrovato a fare il suo gioco.  
Si ferma con il fiatone che gli esce fuori ad ansimi pesanti non per quella rincorsa stupida ma per l’eccitazione che gli sta montando dentro senza senso.  
Però gli piace, dannazione. Quella specie di caccia all’uomo _gli piace_.  
Mentre pensa a questo non sente il movimento dei passi leggeri sul pavimento e delle braccia che gli circondano la vita, attirandolo a sé, schiacciandolo contro il petto dell’altro.  
«Afghanistan o Iraq?» chiede la voce sensuale, contro il suo orecchio, mentre inizia a muovere le mani infilandole sotto la maglia di John e sollevandola, stando ben attento a far sentire le proprie mani contro la sua pelle, premendo i polpastrelli contro le costole e obbligandolo ad alzare le braccia. John obbedisce senza farsi nemmeno domande e, curioso della sua teoria, allunga le braccia indietro, toccando la schiena evidentemente nuda dell’uomo e scende con le mani, sentendo la pelle ruvida sotto le dita, ma prima che possa arrivare alla meta agognata l’uomo si sposta, scostandosi di lato gettando la maglia di John da qualche parte nella stanza. John si morde le labbra passandoci poi la lingua in mezzo: si sente quasi frustrato nel non avere il potere di fare nulla, ora è una questione di orgoglio proprio, di principio. Vuole prenderlo.    
Alla fine gli occhi della furia si riaprono e John osserva quell’azzurro farsi strada in mezzo al buio e resta lì, a fissarli mentre si avvicinano.  
Questa volta non tenta nessuna mossa e attende che l’uomo gli si faccia davanti e alzi gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell’altro quando gli sono a pochi centimetri di distanza, nonostante sappia che l’altro è comunque cieco quanto lui lì dentro.  
Quando sente due mani armeggiare con la sua cintura sobbalza ma non si scosta, lasciando fare all’altro ciò che vuole, facendosi calare i pantaloni fino a terra e aiutandosi ad uscirne facendo leva su una spalla dell’altro che gli sta davanti e glieli fa scivolare dai piedi, approfittandone per togliergli scarpe e calzini. E John è sorpreso nel sentire delle dita lunghe scorrere leggiadre sulle sue gambe in un tocco decisamente diverso rispetto a quello di prima, ma rimane soprattutto sorpreso -e reprime a malapena un mugolio compiaciuto- quando una di quelle mani si ferma sul suo intimo e massaggia attraverso il tessuto quella che sembra essere una mezza erezione, della quale lui si era a malapena accorto tant’era concentrato sull’altro. Ma ora tutta la sua attenzione va a quel tocco, a quelle dita che massaggiano, a quella mano che gli entra negli slip e ora preme pelle contro pelle e a quella voce che continua a mormorargli cose che non riesce a cogliere perché troppo concentrato a godersi quel tocco così sicuro ma ancora troppo delicato.  
Alla prima mano se ne aggiunge un’altra che, andando a solleticargli i testicoli, ne approfitta per abbassare ancora di più gli slip mentre John cerca un sostegno a tentoni dietro di lui, trovando il muro su cui si appoggia con tutto il proprio peso, facendosi schiacciare dal corpo dell’altro ed iniziando ad emettere una nenia di suoni rochi ed eccitati.  
Nuovamente può sentire il sorriso in quella voce.  
«Allora la voce ce l’hai.»  
John mormora un flebile _sì_ mentre inizia a muovere i fianchi verso quel tocco, chiedendo di più, una presa più forte, un tocco più veloce. Ma entrambe le mani spariscono e John urla un _no_ che rimbomba per le pareti e che fa ridere il proprietario di quella voce illegale.  
«Adesso ci capiamo.»  
Prima che possa prevedere qualunque mossa, troppo scosso per capire qualcosa, John si sente prendere per le gambe e tirare in basso, fino a cozzare dolorosamente contro il pavimento mentre due braccia lo fanno rimanere a terra senza possibilità di movimento.  
«Mi piace la gente quando urla.» John si sente leccare un orecchio e un brivido gli corre lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale mentre quel corpo nudo e sinuoso gli si struscia addosso, ed ora può sentire anche l’erezione dell’altro premere contro la sua coscia. «Ma preferisco quando si ostina a non emettere un fiato e poi si ritrova comunque ad urlare pietà prima ancora che io abbia fatto veramente qualcosa.»  
John non ce la fa più, quella voce lo sta facendo impazzire e quel piccolo strusciamento di corpo contro corpo lo sta facendo andare fuori di testa. Muove la gamba per frizionarla contro l’erezione dell’altro, sperando di ottenere qualcosa, e lo costringe in una presa stretta, circondandogli la schiena e scendendo ad afferrargli le natiche con forza, con le dita che graffiano la carne.  
La reazione è quasi insperata, e decisamente superiore alle aspettative.  
La voce non sussurra più, la voce ora geme e lo fa forte contro l’orecchio di John che sembra non aver mai udito suono più bello. Geme e si contorce sotto la presa di John che sembra intenzionato a non lasciarlo andare, non fosse che una mano dell’altro si insinua fra i loro corpi e va ad afferrargli l’erezione, strizzando forte. John urla e molla la presa, cercando di svincolarsi da quella situazione colpendogli il braccio che molla subito la presa scostandosi.  
John ansima forte e sente l’altro fare lo stesso.  
«Non mi chiamano furia buia perché mi faccio domare o montare da altri.» sussurra con voce spezzata l’uomo a pochi centimetri da lui e John quasi si sente male all’aspettativa di quello che lo attende.  
«E io non ho fatto il soldato per farmi sottomettere senza provare a lottare.»  
C’è uno stallo che dura pochi secondi in cui si ascoltano respirare l’un l’altro, finché John sente nuovamente una mano toccarlo ma questa volta sulla caviglia e poi il tocco di qualcosa di morbido gli solletica il ginocchio. Quando John si sente mordere la pelle poco al di sopra di quel punto, capisce che erano le labbra dell’altro ad averlo toccato e la sensazione di uno sfregamento di labbra ritorna prepotente sopra la coscia quando quelle gli si riappoggiano addosso. Non sa da cosa gli nasca quel pensiero, ma sembrano incredibilmente morbide. Un’altra mano raggiunge l’altra caviglia e John si sente divaricare di poco le gambe, tenta di fare resistenza ma quando un bacio gli raggiunge l’interno coscia s’irrigidisce momentaneamente per poi lasciarsi andare a quel tocco e a quella bocca che ora morde e succhia e a quella lingua che lecca la sua carne morbida. Vuole che quel gesto venga fatto su un’altra parte del suo corpo e lo vuole ora.  
L’uomo sale con le mani fino alle sue ginocchia e questa volta John non protesta quando cerca di aprirgli di più le gambe e le labbra dell’altro -quasi come se volessero complimentarsi con lui- si spostano molto più vicino al suo inguine, il naso che gli sfiora i testicoli. John a quel punto piega le ginocchia e fa spazio all’altro, regalandogli tutto il movimento e lo spazio di cui ha bisogno.  
Sente un verso di scherno uscire da quella bocca che ora gli sfiora impercettibilmente l’asta e ansima volendo afferrare qualcosa, ma in quella stanza sembra non esserci davvero niente a parte loro due e un letto che pare non verrà toccato.  
«Che soldato arrendevole.» gli sente dire prima di perdere ogni facoltà di raziocinio mentre l’altro glielo prende interamente in bocca.  
John inarca la schiena e sbatte la nuca contro il pavimento, emettendo un gemito che tenta di strozzare mordendosi le labbra ma fallendo miseramente e alla fine cede anche alla tentazione di afferrare l’unica cosa che ha a disposizione. Alza le mani e stringe con forza i capelli dell’uomo che lo sta portando all’estasi con il solo uso di bocca e lingua e che sembra sapere ogni particolare sul cosa e come gli piace. Il ritmo è veloce, la bocca si stringe attorno alla punta, la gola emette vibrazioni quando la voce tenta di uscire, tutto è assolutamente perfetto. Stringe ancora più forte i capelli e spinge poco gentilmente la testa più a fondo contro la sua erezione, ma sembra aver fatto la cosa sbagliata perché il movimento dell’altro si ferma e di nuovo vede gli occhi azzurri puntati nei suoi. John deglutisce e capisce di aver fatto una cazzata, ma quando i denti si chiudono attorno alla sua erezione, mordendolo forte, urla fuori il suo dolore e capisce che davvero non doveva fare quel gesto. Sente la bocca dell’altro abbandonarlo e non sa se sentirsi sollevato o solo enormemente insoddisfatto.  
«Non impartirmi ordini. Io sto facendo un pompino a te, non sei tu che scopi la bocca a me.»  [2] si sente dire e si ritrova ad annuire al buio, salvo poi ricordarsi che nemmeno l’altro può vederlo e allora risponde con un secco _okay_. Approfitta del momento in cui le sue mani sono ancora avvolte attorno a quella matassa morbida di capelli e una parte di lui si rende conto che sono dei capelli ricci, morbidi e sottili al tatto. Incuriosito, districa le dita scendendo piano sul viso, trovando delle sopracciglia folte ad attenderlo, le palpebre chiuse sotto al suo tocco, degli zigomi alti che delineano quello che immagina essere un volto severo, un naso dalla punta quasi arrotondata che lo fa scendere con le dita verso quelle che al tatto sembrano le labbra più succulente del mondo. Ne delinea il contorno con il pollice, passa sulla fossetta del labbro superiore e poi gliele dischiude premendo leggermente contro quello inferiore. L’altro le apre appena e morde la prima falange, ma questa volta delicatamente, senza far male.  
«Ti piace mordere.» John si sorprende del tono della sua stessa voce ma prova a non farci troppo caso.  
Sente la lingua dell’uomo tratteggiare con la punta il polpastrello, facendo dei disegni concentrici per poi prenderlo tutto in bocca e succhiarlo un’unica volta.  
«Non è l’unica cosa che mi piace fare, ma mi hai interrotto e questa è una cosa che non mi piace.» John sente nuovamente la bocca accogliere il suo pollice per intero e vorrebbe tanto che quel movimento venisse fatto da tutt’altra parte, che il lavoro di prima venisse finito. «E quindi credo che cambierò i miei piani.»  
John sente nuovamente l’altro scostarsi e nonostante la sua rapidità nell’alzare le braccia per tentare di prenderlo l’altro sembra più veloce e riesce a sfuggirgli, John non impreca solo per non dargli soddisfazione. Resta in silenzio e ascolta. Ascolta i passi lesti allontanarsi da lui e si chiede dove diavolo stia andando, ascolta l’anta di un armadio aprirsi e, per la prima volta, qualcosa di molto simile a una lucetta fa capolino da davanti la figura dell’uomo. Non vede molto John, a malapena riesce a delineare i contorni del busto dell’uomo davanti a sé dall’altra parte della stanza, ma tanto gli basta per vedere quanto è magro e muscoloso e una scossa di desiderio ancora più potente lo pervade. Poi, come l’anta dell’armadio viene chiusa, anche la luce si spegne e la stanza torna nel buio più completo. Ora John rimane totalmente immobile ad aspettare e quando sente l’altro stenderglisi nuovamente sopra, sta per tentare di ribaltare la situazione prendendolo per un fianco e voltarlo con tutta la forza che possiede, ma l’altro lo ferma col solo suono della voce.  
«Sappi che io sono qui per esaudire i miei desideri. Non i tuoi.»  
John apre la bocca per ribattere ma da essa esce solo una sottospecie di grugnito quando si sente prendere nuovamente l’erezione tra le mani e qualcosa di rigido e scivoloso va a posizionarsi alla base del pene.  
«Anello.» sente la voce dell’altro rispondere alla sua domanda non posta «E ora vediamo di fare i bravi, inizio ad annoiarmi.» continua, cambiando tono.  
E John si sente ribollire il sangue.  
«Oh, chiedo scusa, non volevo di certo annoiarti, permettimi di rimediare.»  
John solleva le gambe e le stringe attorno alle cosce dell’altro, sollevando le braccia a circondargli la schiena così da essere quasi totalmente schiacciati l’uno contro l’altro.  
L’uomo sembra soddisfatto e va a succhiargli la clavicola, mordendo poi con gli incisivi e graffiando deliziosamente la pelle. «Finalmente iniziamo a... _Ah!_ »  
La voce rimane silenziosa tranne per qualche ansimo che sfugge malizioso e John, nel buio, sorride. È sceso con entrambe le mani lungo l’intera lunghezza della schiena, deviando con la mancina per scendere verso la pancia piatta ed afferrare l’erezione dell’uomo sopra di lui e con la mano libera penetrarlo con l’indice fino la prima nocca, muovendo il dito con parsimonia dentro e fuori e godendosi la reazione dell’altro che si è immobilizzato del tutto.  
John non sa se non si muova perché sta pensando a un altro modo per sfuggirgli o perché si sta godendo il trattamento, fatto sta che stringe ancora di più le gambe per legarlo a sé e tenta in qualche modo una specie di strusciamento che gli dia un po’ di piacere perché sente che potrebbe scoppiare da un momento all’altro ma c’è quella stupida cosa in silicone ad impedirglielo.  
Quando l’uomo inizia a spingere nella sua mano e si tira abbastanza indietro da farsi penetrare sempre più a fondo dal suo dito, John pensa di avercela finalmente fatta, di aver vinto quella specie di gara, e gli sembra ancora più evidente quando l’altro si libera dalla sua stretta, si posiziona sopra la sua erezione prendendola in mano e si cala sopra ad essa, prendendola tutta dentro di sé in un’unica spinta e gemendo in un misto tra dolore e piacere che gli fa contorcere le budella. E John urla.  
Urla per la sensazione quasi nuova, urla per quella carne stretta intorno a sé, urla perché non se lo aspettava e urla per dar voce a tutto il piacere che sta dannatamente provando. È quasi sicuro che se non fosse per l’anello sarebbe già venuto.  
Resta immobile per qualche secondo, cercando di tornare ad avere un respiro regolare, e poi tenta una spinta. La sensazione della carne stretta attorno alla sua lo fa gemere forte e ansimare nuovamente, gli fa venir voglia di spingere con ancora più forza e violenza ma qualcosa lo ferma. Non dovrebbe preoccuparsene perché –davvero!- chi mai si preoccuperebbe di una cosa simile in quel genere di situazione? Ma la persona che ha sopra di sé non parla più, non si muove e sembra incredibilmente irrigidita.  
 _È normale,_ si ritrova a pensare, perché si è issato sopra di lui con una preparazione così minima che probabilmente non è servita a nulla e non si è minimamente abituato alla sua intrusione. Da qualche parte nel suo cervello John pensa con una certa soddisfazione di avergli fatto perdere il controllo della situazione e di avergli fatto cambiare i piani durante tutto l’atto.  
Allora John si ferma, non tenta una mossa di più, rimane immobile ad aspettare che l’altro si abitui e per distrarlo inizia a massaggiargli l’erezione con una mano e con l’altra il fianco, sentendolo man mano rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco e tornare a respirare normalmente.  
«Posso?» si ritrova a chiedere, ed è tutto talmente tanto strano, e si ritrova ad essere così gentile con uno sconosciuto che non ha fatto altro che giocare con lui, che nemmeno si riconosce in quella domanda.  
Ma la voce gli risponde e quella specie di tono sollevato e grato lo ripaga del gesto appena fatto.  
«Sì.» dice solo, ma le sfumature di quel tono che in poco più di tre quarti d’ora ha imparato a conoscere dice molto di più. Dice _grazie_ e dice _continua._  
John allora azzarda una spinta ma senza lasciare andare l’erezione dell’altro che continua a stringere e massaggiare e viene ripagato da un mormorio d’approvazione. Continua, allora, spinge di nuovo e spinge più forte, spinge fino ad arrivare fino in fondo e quel borbottio indistinto inizia a diventare un concerto di sonori _sì_ sempre più alti e l’uomo sopra di lui inizia a ricambiare le spinte sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e ripiombando giù con tutto il suo peso, cozzando contro il bacino di John che sputa fuori tutta l’aria che ha in gola e che ora prega silenziosamente solo di poter venire perché non ne può davvero più, è tutto troppo per lui.  
Ma d’improvviso tutto quel _troppo_ diventa semplicemente _niente_ perché l’altro si alza nuovamente ma questa volta esce del tutto da lui e lo lascia lì, con quella sensazione di freddo e vuoto intorno a lui e John si ritrova spiazzato nuovamente. Almeno finché non sente una mano frugare impunemente tra le sue natiche e un dito affondare dentro di lui. Ma a John ora non importa, a John ora va bene perché si farebbe fare qualsiasi cosa da quella persona di cui non conosce nemmeno il nome.  
Evidentemente quando l’uomo nota che John non tenta più di liberarsi ma, anzi, si apre di più a lui, rallenta l’intrusione e lo prepara con più calma, massaggiandogli la coscia e aggiungendo un secondo dito che divarica solo dopo diversi minuti. John sussulta ma l’unica cosa a cui riesce davvero a pensare ora è venire e la cosa assurda è che non tenta nemmeno di liberarsi dalla costrizione che glielo impedisce perché ha deciso di volersi godere tutto lo spettacolo e tutto il dolore e il piacere che ne può venire fuori.  
Quando sente le dita scivolare lentamente fuori da lui, quando sente le sue gambe venire prese da delle mani forti e appoggiarsi alle spalle dell’altro, e quando sente l’uomo farsi così vicino da sentirne il fiato sul viso, John vorrebbe avere tutta la visibilità del mondo per conoscere il volto della persona che ha così vicino ma così incredibilmente –e paradossalmente- lontano.  
Sente il pene spingere contro la propria entrata e per un attimo si irrigidisce, almeno finché la voce non va a sussurrargli all’orecchio e gli dice di stare calmo, di tranquillizzarsi, di _fidarsi,_ che non succederà nulla di troppo doloroso e che prima o poi ci sarà solo _piacere._ E John si abbandona a lui.  
Quando lo sente entrargli dentro, mormora per il fastidio e per l’intrusione ma non fa uscire altro suono, inspirando ed espirando con i movimenti lenti ma secchi dell’altro. Quando lo sente totalmente dentro di sé, quegli occhi azzurri tornano ad aprirsi e puntarsi dritti nei suoi. E si chiede come sia possibile che quell’uomo sembri guardarlo in uno dei suoi momenti più intimi, si chiede come sia possibile che sembri aver trovato i suoi occhi in mezzo a tutto quel nulla, si chiede come mai adesso lo stia _guardando._ Ma, soprattutto, si chiede perché stia per fare una sciocchezza del genere.  
John lo prende per i capelli e lo avvicina a sé, prima di qualsiasi spinta e prima di qualsiasi altro movimento. Lo avvicina a sé e lo bacia, nonostante gli abbiano detto –quando ha pagato per fare sesso con uno sconosciuto- che i baci erano assolutamente fuori discussione, lo bacia nonostante non abbia idea di come sia fatto, lo bacia nonostante non sappia nemmeno il suo nome e chi sia al di fuori di quel lavoro, nonostante non sappia gusti, interessi, che amici abbia o cosa non sopporti, nonostante non abbia davvero mai baciato nessuno a quel modo e in quel modo non si sia mai sentito, lo bacia e si sente ricambiare dopo nemmeno mezzo secondo in quel gesto che –anche se non dovrebbe essere così- gli sembra la cosa più assurda che abbia fatto in tutto quel tempo.  
Una piccola parte di sé grida un _vittoria_ per il fatto che avesse avuto ragione all’inizio di tutta questa storia, che quelle labbra sono davvero morbide e carnose e bellissime da baciare. Assaggia anche quella lingua che, esperta, sta ricambiando quel bacio in cui lui sembra un ragazzino impacciato alle prime armi, e decisamente lui non si è mai definito in quella maniera. E, mentre lo bacia, l’altro spinge.  
John reprime un mugolio per il semplice fatto che la sua lingua sia intrecciata a quella dell’uomo che sta stringendo come se fosse l’unico scoglio in mezzo a un mare in tempesta e continua a baciarlo, ricercando ogni tanto ossigeno. E l’altro spinge ancora. E spinge. E spinge. Spinge finché John è costretto a staccarsi e iniziare a boccheggiare e ansimare e chiedere _ancora, di più, sì così_ e si ritrova a spingere contro l’erezione di quell’uomo che sta prendendo tutto di John Watson.  
«Dimmi il tuo nome.» sente mormorare l’altro con la voce interrotta da lunghi gemiti. «Dimmelo.» ripete. E John lo fa.  
«Mi chiamo John.» ma il cognome lo tiene per sé, quello è troppo personale, in tutta quella cosa che stanno facendo, il cognome è _troppo personale._  
John lo sente annuire vicino al suo orecchio e poi è un concerto di _John, John, John_ che escono da quelle labbra piene come una litania, e semplicemente per John è davvero troppo.  
«Ti prego…» e così si è ritrovato anche a supplicare. Non lo avrebbe mai detto.  
L’altro spinge ancora e massaggia l’erezione di John finché non decide di dargli pace e di togliergli l’anello in poche semplici spinte. E John, finalmente, viene.  
Urla talmente tanto e talmente a lungo che pensa che non riuscirà ad aprir bocca per parecchio tempo, si accascia contro il pavimento talmente privo di forza da non riuscire nemmeno a muovere un muscolo continuando semplicemente a contorcersi dal piacere e chiederne _ancora._ Non si accorge nemmeno che anche l’altro è venuto e che gli sta dicendo qualcosa. Non si accorge di nulla, pensa solo al suo piacere che pare non voler finire mai e viene colto da spasmi di puro orgasmo quando l’altro glielo prende nuovamente in bocca e continua a succhiare nonostante sia già venuto e gli pare di non avere più niente da offrire. Ma quando viene per la seconda volta, capisce che si sbagliava di grosso, ed ora può davvero chiudere gli occhi e assaporare il gusto della beatitudine.  
   
John è costretto a cercare i suoi vestiti a tentoni e ogni tanto qualcosa gli viene passato dall’uomo che gli raccoglie o una scarpa o un calzino e il tutto apparirebbe quasi esilarante se non fosse incredibilmente imbarazzante. Ora che tutto l’erotismo si è esaurito John si ritrova quasi a provare un senso di disagio per ciò che ha fatto e non sa nemmeno cosa dire, l’unica cosa che davvero _sa_ è che non vorrebbe mai più lasciare quella stanza e la persona che vi è dentro. Vorrebbe chiedergli il nome, ma a cosa servirebbe, inutile quanto chiedere _che ne dici, andiamo a berci insieme una tazza di caffè?,_ palesemente ridicolo. Eppure vorrebbe farlo. Gli andrebbe bene il sembrare ridicolo se solo la persona che sente ora respirare vicino a sé gli dicesse semplicemente il suo nome.  
«Tu… Come ti…?»  
Lo sente dietro di sé e un bacio sul collo lo fa fermare e fremere e quando sente i denti mordergli il lembo di pelle appena baciato dimentica persino la domanda.  
«No.» si sente semplicemente rispondere e, anche se se lo aspettava, John si sente comunque un pochino deluso da quella risposta.  
Due braccia si stringono attorno alla sua pancia ancora nuda e i baci continuano lungo tutta la linea del collo. John si ritrova a chiedere se quello è un trattamento per tutti i clienti che hanno pagato quella cifra spropositata (ma evidentemente adeguata) o se lui per qualche motivo risulta essere speciale. Poi si ricorda di essere un semplice soldato in concedo per una ferita di guerra e una zoppia psicosomatica e pensa che poi tanto speciale non lo è affatto.  
Si gode comunque quegli ultimi tocchi e cerca di fare qualche battuta sul fatto che tornerà la prossima volta e chiederà di lui e solo di lui, ma la voce gli muore in gola e non ne vuole sapere di uscire per delle battute tanto idiote, però un gesto d’affetto proprio non se lo riesce a levare dalla testa.  
Solleva il viso per incontrare la guancia ispida dell’uomo che continua ad abbracciarlo e ci posa sopra le labbra, delicatamente, in un bacio casto che non ha niente a che fare con tutto ciò che hanno fatto fino a poco fa. È un semplice sfregamento di labbra contro una guancia non ben rasata.  
Alla fine si scosta e cerca la maglia a tentoni, se la sente tirare addosso da dietro e ringrazia con un semplice mormorio.  
«Beh, io vado… uuhm…» cosa bisognerebbe dire in questi casi? _Grazie di tutto? È stato bello? Alla prossima?_ Non sa come finire la frase, né sa cosa dire, per quanto lo riguarda non è stata solo una splendida scopata e basta ma vorrebbe evitare di pensarci proprio ora.  
I passi, ora pesanti, dell’altro uomo lo fanno per un attimo preoccupare e, quando si sente prendere per le spalle e sbattere contro il muro, quasi si preoccupa. Ma l’atro semplicemente lo bacia di nuovo, e ancora e ancora e va avanti finché entrambi non rimangono senza fiato e finché John non si rende conto di avergli stretto le braccia attorno al collo e di essersi avvinghiato a lui come se l’altro fosse un àncora di salvezza.  
Dopo un altro paio di schiocchi umidi, mormorii, e mani che continuano a cercarsi, l’uomo si sposta e gli sussurra un ultima frase all’orecchio.  
«Addio, John.»  
   
John beve una birra seduto al bancone in un bar che ha raggiunto a piedi camminando senza alcuna destinazione precisa e contempla il boccale carezzando il vetro fresco.  
Davvero, davvero non ce la fa ad accettarlo.  
Rimane seduto in mezzo a quei quattro gatti che si ritrovano nel locale e si domanda cosa ci faccia lì. Cosa ci faccia _davvero_ lì.  
Se il suo rientro in patria gli è sembrato assurdo quando l’invito di Mike a provare quel bordello, ora gli sembra assurdo essere lì e ritrovarsi spaesato, con la testa tra le nuvole come se tutto ciò non avesse alcun senso.  
La sedia vicino a lui si scosta bruscamente facendo stridere le gambe di legno contro il pavimento, tenta di non farci caso ma il fastidio è troppo, così si ritrova ad adocchiare la persona seduta vicino a lui e dei ricci capelli neri fanno la loro comparsa nel suo campo visivo, assieme alla voce baritonale che, ora come ora, potrebbe riconoscere tra milioni di altre voci.  
«La stessa cosa che prende lui.»  
John si vede indicare e manca poco che abbia un mancamento.  
Mentre il barista porge una birra al suo nuovo vicino di seduta, John alza lo sguardo e va ad incontrare degli splendidi occhi azzurri che lo guardano di rimando,  e su quel viso c’è anche un sorriso strafottente che - _ooh!-_ farebbe così tanto _lui._  
«Non mi hai ancora risposto, John.»  
John non sa di cosa l’altro stia parlando, ma il suo cuore fa una capriola al suono del proprio nome e alla visione di quelle labbra che si arrotondano meravigliosamente attorno alla _o_ di _John._  
«Ma anch’io ti devo una risposta, in findei conti.»  
E John gli fissa gli zigomi alti e quei ricci che ha stretto tra le dita.  
«Il mio nome è Sherlock.»  
John si ripete quel nome in testa mille volte e prova a pensare come debba essere pronunciarlo davvero. Per ora non lo fa.  
E poi _Sherlock_ si china verso di lui e torna ad appoggiare le labbra al suo orecchio e John sente che potrebbe svenire da un momento all’altro.  
«Afghanistan o Iraq?»  
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
[1] La **_Furia_ **_**Buia** _ è il drago di DragonTrainer/How to train your Dragon  
[2] Ringraziate **ermete** per la battuta sulla differenza tra fare un pompino e farsi scopare la bocca XD  
   
   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING: Giallo  
> GENERE: Fluff, “introspettivo”, amorevole

   
   
   
 

_**La Furia Buia domata**  
 _

   
   
   
Sherlock, quella volta, si era imposto di rimanere fermo, di rimanere in quella stanza e non uscire per alcuna ragione al mondo, di non tirare giù la maniglia e seguire quell’uomo di cui non aveva visto nemmeno un tratto ma di cui gli sembrava di aver visto tutto. Si era imposto la calma, di respirare e di tranquillizzarsi e di aspettare il prossimo cliente.  
Non aveva fatto nulla di tutto ciò.  
Lo aveva seguito di nascosto lungo le strade di Londra mentre lo vedeva dirigersi sperduto e senza idee in un posto non precisato, finché non si era fermato in un bar. E lì, proprio lì, si era detto _io non entro._ Perché sarebbe stata una semplice perdita di tempo, perché non sarebbe servito a nulla, perché sarebbe stato un flop totale come qualsiasi altro flirt aveva intrapreso prima di aver incontrato questo _John._  
Ma poi lo aveva visto con le spalle curve sul bancone e lo aveva visto fissare la birra senza prenderne nemmeno un sorso. Era rimasto fuori da quel bar almeno dieci minuti prima di prendere una decisione, ed era quella meno conveniente per lui.  
Così aveva attraversato la strada, era entrato nel bar e si era seduto accanto a lui, tirando fuori la sua solita aria strafottente e accattivante e gli aveva parlato, e tutto era diventato terribilmente _reale._ Il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi blu, le sue rughe d’espressione e la sua postura di nuovo militaresca.  
Si era detto di aver fatto l’errore più grande della sua vita.  
Ed ora, dopo un mese, si ritrovano a convivere. E Sherlock trova tutto queste _terribilmente assurdo._  
   
John si sveglia a causa di un raggio di luce che filtra dalla finestra e ci mette qualche secondo a capire dove si trova: al 221B di Baker Street, quel numero ogni tanto gli fa venire voglia di sorridere per l’incredibile coincidenza [1].  
Non si è ricordato di chiudere le tapparelle il giorno prima, e figuriamoci se il suo pigro –ma solo quando vuole- compagno si sia scomodato in tale impresa. Si sposta di lato e allunga un braccio, colpendo con non troppa forza il corpo caldo disteso accanto a sé e si volta con il viso verso quella direzione. Si stupisce che Sherlock sia a letto -solitamente non lo trova mai al suo risveglio, dorme a malapena cinque ore a notte, quando lo fa- ma oggi è lì, e il suo corpo magnificamente nudo gli si mostra alla tiepida luce del sole nascente e per una volta non ha due occhi magnetici che gli dicono di smetterla di fissarlo ma è libero di rimirarlo senza sentirsi come un oggetto di studio.    
Sherlock respira pesantemente, il viso premuto contro il cuscino e le braccia sotto ad esso per stringerlo a sé, John ha scoperto che l’altro preferisce dormire a pancia sotto quindi non si stupisce di trovare un invitante lato _b_ ad accogliere i suoi occhi curiosi.  
Sherlock è semplicemente bellissimo con quel corpo longilineo, la pelle chiara che mette in risalto i capelli scuri e quei nei che decorano sporadicamente parte della schiena e del collo. E passerebbe ore a guardarlo se non fosse che i loro orari sono incompatibili per gran parte della giornata e l’altro odi farsi fissare.  
Alza nuovamente un braccio e lo porta tra le scapole di quello che suppone essere il suo attuale compagno –non lo sa, non ha ancora ben capito cosa siano loro due, è accaduto tutto troppo in fretta e non si è nemmeno reso conto di cosa sia realmente successo- e lo accarezza delicatamente. Non vuole svegliarlo, non ora perlomeno, così percorre con la punta delle dita tutta la sua schiena e gli sfiora le natiche sode con tutto il palmo della mano. Come fa Sherlock ad essere così dannatamente perfetto?  
Hanno passato l’intera serata precedente a darsi piacere in ogni maniera che venisse loro in mente –dolce e non- e ora John avrebbe semplicemente voglia di ricominciare, di sentire il sapore della pelle salata di Sherlock sotto le labbra che ne sentono la mancanza e rimanere a poltrire a letto per il resto della giornata. Ma non può, nessuno di loro due può.  
Sherlock non ha smesso di fare il lavoro che fa –e perché avrebbe dovuto? Per uno sconosciuto di cui non ha certezza?- e a John prende male ogni volta che lo vede uscire di casa per dirigersi in quel posto, temendo che incontrerà presto qualcuno di migliore, e sapendo _cosa_ va a fare e per quanto tempo e probabilmente con tanta gente diversa e lui non lo vuole perché _dannazione_ Sherlock è suo.  
E non sa davvero cosa quest’uomo gli abbia fatto per renderlo così assuefatto da lui, perché si conoscono da poco più di un mese e John pensa già di non poter passare il resto della propria vita senza di lui. Ci hanno provato a prendere le cose con calma, ma dopo pochi giorni in cui uscivano per bere qualcosa (e fare _altro_ ) è saltato fuori l’argomento che John cercava un appartamento in affitto non troppo costoso e che Sherlock aveva una camera in più, così si erano ritrovati in quella specie di convivenza: John aveva preso la camera di sopra e Sherlock quella al piano inferiore. Ma la cosa non era durata che un paio di giorni, alla fine la camera al piano superiore era sfitta nuovamente e John si era ritrovato a condividere il letto con Sherlock senza sapere nemmeno lui come.  
Scuote la testa, John, non ha voglia di fare questi pensieri. Londra fuori sembra che darà loro una bella giornata di sole e chi è lui per rifiutarsi di godersela finché può?  
Si alza sui gomiti, si avvicina al corpo dell’altro e lo rimira ancora un attimo dall’alto.  
Può vedere solo il profilo di Sherlock, i capelli scompigliati per la nottata, la bocca –bellissima- semi aperta, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione rilassata di chi sta dormendo beatamente. Poi si china su di lui e gli bacia la nuca, scendendo con le labbra in piccoli sfioramenti lungo la spina dorsale, carezzandogli i fianchi con le mani e godendosi la sensazione di quella pelle estremamente gustosa. Si ferma sul fondo della schiena e lì rimane a baciare la pelle più a lungo, poggiandoci poi sopra la guancia e sospirando beatamente. Gli piace. Gli piace _così tanto._ Gli bacia ancora il fianco e poi torna sul fondo della schiena dove sfiora con le labbra la pelle e sente l’altro respirare più a fondo, alzando le natiche nella sua direzione e facilitandogli così il magnifico atto di baciarlo.  
«Non volevo svegliarti.» sussurra, ma le sue labbra vengono attratte da quel lembo delizioso che decide di baciare e mordere e sente Sherlock approvare notevolmente.  
«Non mi hai svegliato, stavo solo aspettando che tu smettessi di guardarmi.» Sherlock si stiracchia in quello che sembra un gesto incredibilmente felino e si sporge nuovamente verso di lui mentre fa uscire un rantolo delizioso dalla bocca, che sta a significare che si è sgranchito abbastanza.  
«Buongiorno.» si arrischia allora a dire John, ma Sherlock pare dello stesso parere perché si solleva su un gomito e si volta a fissarlo, sorridendo sfacciatamente. John allora gli va a mordere un fianco sempre guardandolo negli occhi e Sherlock ride.  
Gli piace come ride Sherlock. Non lo fa spesso –in realtà quasi mai- e quando capita John si sente _felice_ ed è talmente stupida come cosa che un po’ se ne vergogna. Ma al momento non vuole pensare nemmeno a questo, al momento vuole solo pensare a Sherlock. Sherlock che solleva l’altra mano e gli fa cenno di avvicinarglisi, Sherlock che gli prende la nuca quando gli è abbastanza vicino e lo trae a sé baciandolo con il sapore della mattina in bocca, Sherlock che gli circonda la schiena –mentre si volta- con entrambe le braccia e gli fa posto in mezzo alle gambe per stringerlo meglio.  
«Buongiorno.» gli dice allora, baciandolo piano vicino l’orecchio.  
Ciò che John non sa è che anche Sherlock si sente dannatamente stupido –e Sherlock _detesta_ sentirsi stupido-, perché a Sherlock non è mai importato di nessuno tranne che di se stesso, tranne che di arrivare a fine giornata _per se stesso_ avendo fatto un buon lavoro ed essersi riuscito a procurare ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Che fosse droga, che fossero le sigarette, che fosse qualsiasi cosa che potesse tirarlo fuori da quel mondo che gli fa abbastanza schifo. E invece, adesso, dopo quelli che Sherlock reputa _solo_ _pochi giorni_ , Sherlock arriva a fine giornata per vedere John. Passa il tempo sul lavoro e l’unica persona a cui riesce a pensare _è_  John e l’unico motivo per cui si riesce ancora ad eccitare è sempre e solo John e gli dispiace, gli dispiace _da morire_ che non ci sia John con lui in quei momenti al posto di sconosciuti con voci piatte e anonime. E questo non va affatto bene, per il lavoro che fa, questo non va affatto bene. Ma non riesce a farne a meno, non riesce ad evitare di pensare a quegli occhi blu, a quel viso che lo guarda –come in quel momento- sorridendo e dicendogli _cose_ a cui nessuno dei due è ancora pronto perché è dannatamente troppo presto e no, non è possibile. Così si limita ad abbracciarlo e a seppellire il viso nel suo collo e nel suo odore e sente l’altro ridacchiare mentre gli passa una mano tra i capelli e gli gratta piano la base del collo, facendogli emettere dei suoni estasiati che nessuno si è mai permesso di fargli fare.  
«Perché io sono nudo e tu no?» si lamenta allora Sherlock, notando con disappunto la maglietta bianca a mezze maniche e i boxer grigi addosso al dottore –perché John è un ex medico militare e gli ci è voluta un’occhiata alla luce del sole per capirlo, in quella stanza al buio non aveva capito fosse un medico- insinuando le mani sotto la maglia e strattonandola per fargliela togliere.  
Ciò che invece Sherlock _non sa_ –e questo John lo troverebbe incredibile, perché ha imparato a conoscere Sherlock molto più di quanto sarebbe normale fare in così poco tempo e ha capito che Sherlock è estremamente intelligente e acuto ed è impossibile nascondergli alcunché- è che John si sente quasi male quando fanno sesso assieme, perché Sherlock non fa altro tutto il giorno per lavoro e teme che Sherlock sia stufo di non fare altro, che preferirebbe fare cose più divertenti –tipo gli esperimenti che ha in cucina, un lato del suo carattere che ha imparato ad amare tantissimo perché lui, come dottore, è estremamente curioso sulla scienza- e che il sesso lo annoi.  
Ma Sherlock lo smentisce ogni volta, con la sua presa forte sulla sua schiena, con quei baci che vanno a solleticargli le zone più sensibili, con la malizia negli occhi che si risveglia quando lo vede e, insomma, quando gli salta letteralmente addosso nel bel mezzo del soggiorno, o del corridoio o in qualsiasi parte della casa che trova comoda per insinuarsi in John.  
Così, ora, si ritrova Sherlock tra le braccia mentre quest’ultimo gli si struscia addosso e richiede attenzioni. Ogni tanto è come un bambino, Sherlock, –d’accordo, molte volte _più_ di ogni tanto, soprattutto quando arrivano i giorni di apatia e si annoia, o quando s’intestardisce per fare qualcosa di assolutamente pericoloso per la loro salute e via discorrendo- ma John non se ne riesce proprio a lamentare.  
John gli si distende sopra e lo ricopre come può con tutto il suo corpo, anche se cerca di non gravargli troppo addosso, e Sherlock lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio e al contempo un angolo della bocca.  
«Che c’è, dottore? Ti vedo pensieroso oggi.» Sherlock gli passa le dita tra i capelli corti e biondi e John sospira beato, godendosi la sensazione dei polpastrelli contro la propria cute e non ricordandosi assolutamente nessuna sensazione così tranquillizzante e totalizzante.  
Ma John non lo vuole dire. Non vuole proprio farlo.  
«Non andare al lavoro.» eppure lo fa.  
La mano di Sherlock si ferma per qualche istante ma ricomincia subito la sua opera, massaggiandogli ora piano i muscoli indolenziti del collo.  
Non serve nemmeno che John lo guardi, sa perfettamente che faccia ha Sherlock in questo momento, quella con la tipica espressione da _ne abbiamo parlato, John_ , anche se infine non ne hanno parlato affatto, tutto è sottointeso.  
Perché Sherlock non vuole lasciare il suo lavoro: è oltremodo ben pagato, fa gli orari che vuole e come e quando vuole -e questo è un beneficio dell’essere il più richiesto, i tuoi capi non diranno mai un no-, ed è talmente abituato a farlo che nemmeno si dà pena di ciò che sta facendo. E, del resto, John non lo avrebbe conosciuto se non avesse fatto quel genere di lavoro.  
Quindi cerca di salvarsi in corner, John, perché non vuole che Sherlock lo lasci e sa perfettamente che lo farà se lo costringerà a fare qualcosa che non vuole.  
«Non andare al lavoro oggi, resta con me.»  
E per mettere più enfasi alla propria frase spinge ancora di più il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e lo stringe ancora un po’.  
Sherlock sente John spostarsi sopra di sé e tutto ciò che percepisce è calore. Semplice calore che gli scaturisce dal centro del petto e quella sensazione proprio non sa cosa sia. Calore che gli scioglie il sangue che gli si era ghiacciato nelle vene al suono di quella richiesta che sapeva sarebbe stata fatta prima o dopo.  
Si è dato dell’idiota milioni di volte per essere uscito dal bordello e averlo seguito di nascosto e averlo infine abbordato -perché quello aveva fatto, né più né meno-, ma si era insultato ulteriormente diversi giorni dopo quando aveva iniziato a capire che stava iniziando ad affezionarsi e che quella non era affatto una buona idea. Perché John sarebbe diventato geloso e possessivo come qualsiasi altra persona -come lui in primis, geloso e possessivo di ciò che riteneva proprio-, perché prima o dopo gli avrebbe chiesto di smettere, perché questo genere di relazione a lungo andare non funziona affatto e lui ha già provato questo tipo di esperienza due volte e non ha intenzione che John diventi il numero tre. Non vuole perdere John. Ed è questa la cosa che gli fa più strano in assoluto. Il non voler perdere una persona conosciuta per caso (lui che al caso non ci credeva proprio) un mese prima e che si è insinuata sotto la sua pelle, in tutta la sua casa e nella sua esistenza in così poco tempo e così facilmente.  
Avrebbe dovuto dargli il ben servito quando ancora ne era capace. Ora è diventato semplicemente egoista e non vuole lasciarlo andare, quindi probabilmente soffriranno e soffriranno entrambi ma più in là, tra diverso tempo, e a lui non interessa del domani, quindi pensa all'essere felice -o quella cosa che alla felicità si avvicina- oggi.    
Entrambi fanno cadere il discorso e John semplicemente scende da Sherlock, spostandosi di lato, ma il dottore per Sherlock è come una calamita e quindi, come si sposta John, si ritrova anche lui a girarsi per seguirlo e così entrambi finiscono su un fianco a guardarsi occhi negli occhi e a sorridersi. John gli bacia il naso e chiude gli occhi nel farlo, finché non gli morde scherzosamente quella punta rotondeggiante e passa a baciargli uno zigomo. Sherlock lo lascia fare e gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita, premendoselo contro come se lo volesse inglobare.   
«Sono geloso, Sherlock.»  
Sherlock sente talmente tanto caldo per la presenza di John, dei suoi baci, delle sue mani lungo tutta la propria schiena che accarezzano e stringono, che il suo sangue non potrebbe mai raggelare nuovamente, non quando sta scorrendo così veloce nelle sue vene.    
Bacia John e chiude gli occhi anche lui, assaporando quelle labbra sottili e quella lingua esperta che gli ha dato piacere in talmente tante maniere e in tante diverse occasioni da esserne ormai totalmente galvanizzato.  
Bacia John e gli sale sopra a cavalcioni, obbligandolo a stare sulla schiena e forzandolo ad aprire le braccia sul materasso, sollevandosi col busto solo per osservare il corpo accaldato e semi nudo di John sotto il proprio.  
È incredibilmente imperfetto, John. Ha una cicatrice di un foro di proiettile sulla spalla, ha la pelle ancora abbronzata dal sole afgano che lo ha bruciato in diversi punti, ha diverse cicatrici lunghe su tutto l'addome -segno di coltellate schivate-, il segno evidente di una clavicola rotta e un filino di pancia che si chiede come sia riuscito a mantenere ma su cui -molto più spesso di quanto ammetterebbe mai nella vita- insinua il viso per sentirne la morbidezza ed addormentarsi con l'odore di John nelle narici e quel porto sicuro che pare essere il grembo di John.  
È imperfetto ma nella sua imperfezione è così totalmente, assolutamente e anticonvenzionalmente bello che gli fa quasi male.  
«Sono geloso, Sherlock.» ripete John anche se è convinto che Sherlock lo abbia già sentito la prima volta.  
E Sherlock la capisce la sua gelosia. La capisce perché la sola idea di qualcuno che tocca John in quella maniera -in qualsiasi maniera, anche semplicemente con lo sguardo troppo ammiccante e con la presenza di un'occhiolino che implica un _ci vediamo dopo_ \- lo fa impazzire. E con che faccia tosta potrebbe dirgli che non lo deve essere? Che non ne ha motivo? Che non prova nulla di nulla con quelle persone al club e che, anzi, non vede l'ora che quella tortura finisca per tornarsene a casa nell'abbraccio confortante di John che lo attende sempre con la cena presa da qualche take away anche se lui tende a mangiare pochissimo o a non mangiare affatto?  
Ma soprattutto dopo la sua vera scenata di gelosia che coinvolgeva lui, John e un vecchio amico di quest'ultimo incontrato per puro caso per strada, cosa poteva davvero dirgli? Dopo che gli aveva tenuto il muso per due giorni perché non voleva che con quel tipo ci parlasse, dopo che lo aveva preso per un braccio e trascinato via con una scusa che non era minimamente plausibile, dopo che aveva _pensato_ che no, John non poteva vedersi con quel suo _amico_ da solo per niente al mondo.  
E Sherlock si ritrova a non sapere cosa rispondere. Cosa potrebbe davvero dirgli?  
Si china allora, e torna a baciarlo e insinua le mani ovunque riesce, nei capelli, tra i loro corpi premuti insieme, le passa sulle spalle e sulle braccia fino a stringere quelle mani ruvide ma al contempo delicate con le proprie.  
Cosa potrebbe davvero dirgli?  
«Non andrò al lavoro oggi.» ed è il meglio che può fare per adesso, è più di quanto abbia mai fatto per qualcuno. «Dirò loro che sto poco bene.» e poco importa che Sherlock non ha mai avuto nemmeno un raffreddore da quand’è che lavora. È il massimo che può fare, Sherlock, è tutto ciò che si sente di fare per qualcosa che loro hanno da poco più di trenta giorni e spera che per John basti. In realtà spera che gli basti per sempre.  
Alza il viso per incontrare quello dell’altro e nota due pozze blu scure affondare nei suoi occhi. John gli sorride.  
«Grazie.» e non dice e non chiede altro, sembra che gli basti davvero così e Sherlock sente un enorme peso levarglisi dal petto. Si accoccola su di lui allora, gli si distende nuovamente sopra e gli si sfrega contro per fargli vedere quanto è davvero _entusiasta_ di quella risposta. Ride poi, quando John gli afferra le natiche e lo solleva e si scontrano testa contro mento e John si lamenta del dolore, ingigantendo la questione per far passare quell’aria tesa che nessuno dei due vuole che aleggi tra loro. Ride ancora quando John gli va a mordicchiare il collo e lo fa voltare, sbattendolo con poca grazia sul materasso e assalendolo con le labbra sulle parti del corpo più ricettive che fanno dibattere l’altro per tentare di liberarsi da quella specie di tortura che altro non è se non del semplice solletico.  
Sherlock quasi chiede pietà, ma per orgoglio evita di farlo mordendosi le labbra e cercando di voltarsi in quella stretta costrittiva, ma John lo ferma e continua, almeno finché non ha più fiato in corpo perché sta ridendo troppo anche lui e allora si vede costretto a smettere e continuare a ridere sopra la pancia dell’altro che sta blaterando qualcosa tentando di spostarlo da sé con finta aria imbronciata. John ride ancora mentre gli bacia la pancia e poi il fianco e poi di nuovo la pancia, e Sherlock è ancora col fiatone corto e l’aria fintamente corrucciata quando torna a guardarlo, ma alla fine si sorridono, ridendo come idioti e tornandosi ad occupare l’uno dell’altro.  
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
[1] il 221 era anche la camera di Sherlock al club.  
Io boh. Non so perché ma questi due mi piacciono tanto e quindi ho scritto pure questa shottina, e in realtà pensavo di scriverne un’altra o fare tipo una mini serietta, ma magari ci penso un attimo su. XD  
   
   
   
  


	3. La Furia Buia Addomesticata

**La Furia Buia addomesticata**

   
   
   
   
   
John uscì dalla metro e corse lungo la strada che portava alla stazione di polizia non badando ai passanti che urtava e concentrandosi solo su una persona. Sherlock.  
Sherlock che evidentemente aveva combinato qualcosa per essere stato fermato e portato a Scotland Yard e John era decisamente preoccupato dalla cosa. Entrò nella stazione e chiese informazioni a un poliziotto di passaggio che gli indicò un corridoio infondo sulla destra e gli diede il nome della persona con cui doveva andare a parlare, allora ringraziò il ragazzo e si allontanò lungo la direzione da lui indicata.  
   
 _Gregory Lestrade_ , questo il nome della targhetta infissa sulla porta. Era un uomo di qualche anno più vecchio di lui, degli occhi incredibilmente scuri e un sorriso cordiale per chi entrava nel suo ufficio. John si presentò e non fece nessun giro di parole, dicendogli che era stato contattato quasi un’ora fa da Sherlock Holmes. A quel nome l’ispettore storse il naso e alzò gli occhi al cielo, mormorando qualcosa che a John sembrava essere vagamente un’offesa, e alla fine tornò a guardare il dottore.  
«C’è una cauzione da pagare.» disse semplicemente, senza aggiungere altro e raggiungendo la porta, facendogli cenno di seguirlo. John, al contrario suo, voleva parlare eccome cercando di capire cosa fosse successo, siccome era molto più che sicuro che Sherlock non gli avrebbe detto niente a riguardo.  
Quando chiese informazioni, Lestrade si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a sbuffare con aria seccata.  
«È intervenuto su una scena del crimine. Ha oltrepassato la sicurezza e iniziato a osservare la scena andando in giro a _dedurre_ dando degli incompetenti ai miei uomini più e più volte. E quando gli ho chiesto di andarsene dicendogli che un civile non può stare su una scena del crimine ha iniziato a dare dell’incompetente anche a me. Dopo la terza volta che gli ho chiesto gentilmente di andarsene ho dovuto prendere provvedimenti.»  
John lo seguì lungo il corridoio e le scale che portavano al piano di sotto e pensò che la cosa non era affatto strana, perché quando Sherlock si metteva in testa una cosa era impossibile farlo desistere. E gli piaceva particolarmente far notare l’inettitudine delle persone, anche se durante i loro mesi insieme aveva iniziato a farlo sempre di meno.  
«Ha un carattere difficile.» si limitò a dire per giustificazione senza sapere che altro aggiungere. L’occhiata che l’ispettore gli riservò gli fece capire chiaramente che la parola _difficile_ non era esattamente la più appropriata.  
Raggiunsero la cella e l’ispettore aprì la porta facendo uscire colui che gli aveva rovinato gran parte della mattinata.  
John vide uscire Sherlock mentre quest’ultimo si guardava intorno e finalmente ne intercettò lo sguardo. E decisamente sembrava che Sherlock non fosse molto felice.  
«Quanto tempo ci hai messo? Sono dannatamente in ritardo per un appuntamento!»  
John, che stava per dire qualcosa a riguardo del fatto che si fosse fatto sbattere in galera come un idiota, richiuse la bocca e corrugò le sopracciglia guardandolo in silenzio mentre Sherlock chiedeva con voce sincopata dove fossero i suoi oggetti personali e Lestrade gli indicava il piano superiore.  
«Paga. Ti restituirò dopo i soldi.» e detto questo, Sherlock se ne andò senza nemmeno salutarlo, correndo al piano superiore per dirigersi al suo _appuntamento._  
Chissà perché in quel momento si sentiva lui la puttana tra i due.  
   
Lestrade gli fece firmare qualche carta e gli richiese i soldi della cauzione. John firmò e pagò senza dire una parola, ringraziando con un cenno del capo l’uomo e uscendo dalla stazione di polizia con le spalle un po’ più basse di quando era entrato.  
Alzò la testa a guardare il cielo e il cielo gli restituì un’occhiata grigia carica di nuvole. Sospirò, ricordandosi di essersi dimenticato l’ombrello nell’appartamento, troppo preso dalla fretta di andare a vedere cosa fosse capitato al’altro. Beh, Sherlock soleva ripetergli molto spesso che era un idiota. Prese fuori dalla tasca il cellulare e guardò l’ora: era giusto in tempo per il suo turno all’ambulatorio.  
   
John non finì nemmeno il turno. Sarah lo aveva visto assente e gli aveva chiesto se andasse tutto bene, John si era giustificando dicendo di sentire un leggero mal di testa e probabilmente un principio d’influenza e così lo aveva rispedito a casa.  
Inutile dire che nulla di tutto ciò era vero. Aveva semplicemente pensato a Sherlock, a come si era comportato e a quale appuntamento fosse arrivato in ritardo.  
Un cliente esigente? Uno pignolo? Bello, brutto, ricco, geniale, alto, basso, bravo a letto? Le domande gli si erano affollate nella mente finché Sarah non le aveva interrotte, ma poi erano ricominciate sul percorso lavoro-casa.  
Arrivato all’appartamento notò che Sherlock non era ancora rientrato e una parte del suo cervello si stupì della cosa mentre l’altra semplicemente si incazzò all’idea e John decise di lasciar perdere e gettare malamente il giubbotto sulla poltrona addentrandosi in cucina e iniziando a lavare i piatti, almeno per fare qualcosa.  
   
Sherlock tornò a casa e si insospettì nel sentire dei rumori provenire dall’appartamento. Guardò l’orologio da polso e decisamente il turno di John non doveva già essere finito, ma qualcosa doveva essere andato storto.  
Salì le scale ed entrò nell’appartamento, la schiena di John –dalla cucina- gli diede il benvenuto.  
«Ciao.» disse, avvicinandosi a John e guardando cosa stesse facendo. John stava semplicemente asciugando i piatti e non gli restituiva lo sguardo, ma lo salutò con un flebile _ciao_ che non convinse minimamente Sherlock.  
Che fosse successo qualcosa di grave?  
Sherlock non soleva preoccuparsi degli altri, ma John…  
Aveva ripensato più volte a quella mattina. Il cliente alla fine se n’era andato e lui aveva ricevuto una lavata di capo nonostante avesse spiegato l’intera faccenda e poi aveva pensato a John, e aveva pensato a come avesse _trattato_ John.  
John che era corso da lui non appena lo aveva chiamato e aveva pagato la cauzione e non aveva detto nulla nemmeno quando lo aveva trattato in malo modo. John che era accorso in suo aiuto e ci aveva messo il meno tempo possibile (perché _sapeva_ lo avesse fatto). John che, nonostante Sherlock fosse andata a lavorare non aveva detto una parola e tutt’ora continuava a non avere pretese.  
«John…» il dottore si voltò a guardarlo per qualche istante, ritornando subito dopo ai piatti. Sherlock gli si avvicinò ulteriormente e gli levò lo straccio e il piatto dalle mani, appoggiandolo al marmo del tavolo. John continuava a non guardarlo.  
Sherlock sentì una stretta al cuore e gli passò le braccia attorno al busto, stringendolo contro di sé facendo aderire perfettamente la schiena del dottore contro il suo busto. John si dimenò senza troppa convinzione per poi rimanere fermo quando Sherlock gli poggiò il viso sulla spalla.  
«Ho chiamato te.» fece Sherlock direttamente nel suo orecchio. «Avevo solo una chiamata da poter fare, avrei potuto chiamare il lavoro e spiegare loro la situazione e farmi anche uscire da lì. Ma ho chiamato te.»  
John sentiva che le parole uscivano flebili e insicure dalle labbra di Sherlock e così rimase ad ascoltare per non perdersi nemmeno una singola sillaba. «Perché sei stata la prima persona a cui ho pensato e perché _so_ che se posso contare su qualcuno quello sei tu. Perché eri tu che volevo vedere appena uscito da lì e non un viso estraneo. Perché anche se non mi sono comportato bene…»  
John fece un piccolo colpo di tosse e Sherlock sorrise direttamente sul suo collo. «Perché anche se mi sono comportato come un cazzone… va meglio?»  
John a quel punto si appoggiò con tutto il corpo contro di lui e si rilassò e Sherlock lo strinse ancora più forte. «Va molto meglio, sì.» affermò il dottore, facendogli un cenno con la mano per farlo proseguire per poi poggiarle entrambe sulle mani di Sherlock.  
«Perché anche se mi sono comportato così…» sorriso «Il mio pensiero è andato solo a te. Ed ero nervoso perché era un cliente importante e io mi sono fermato su una scena del crimine perché sembravano tutti tremendamente idioti e incapaci e non ce l’ho fatta a vederli così incapaci e sono dovuto intervenire ma anche lì, in quel posto e in quel momento, avrei voluto ci fossi tu con me.»  
John voltò il viso e lo portò all’altezza di quello di Sherlock.  
«Non puoi trattarmi così, capito? Non ci sto. Non sono un cagnolino né ben che meno il tuo servo da chiamare quando sei nei guai.»  
Sherlock annuì e premette una guancia contro quella di John che sorrise, intenerito, per poi voltarsi nell’abbraccio e finire petto contro petto con Sherlock.  
Sherlock alzò le braccia e le portò oltre le spalle di John, avvicinandolo a sé e baciandogli la fronte vicino l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Era diventato dipendente da quest’uomo e ne era dannatamente felice.  
«John…» il dottore alzò gli occhi a guardarlo e, nonostante ancora un po’ di rabbia, gli sorrise. «Quando lavoro penso a te.» ammise Sherlock.  
John sgranò gli occhi e rimase a fissare azzurri e sinceri di Sherlock e per un attimo non seppe cosa dire.  
Sherlock si schiarì la gola pensando se avesse detto o meno la cosa giusta, ma continuò, ormai aveva iniziato ed era ora che ammettesse sia a se stesso che all’altro che la loro storia era andata ben oltre le sue aspettative.  
«Penso a te. Penso ai tuoi occhi e alle tue mani e penso che non vorrei essere lì perché vorrei essere con te. E non riesco nemmeno più ad eccitarmi se non ci sei tu nei miei pensieri e ogni volta che quella porta si apre non vorrei fare altro che vomitare perché non sei tu e-»  
John lo baciò. Lo afferrò per le spalle e lo tirò a sé e lo baciò con forza. Le sue mani vagavano sulla giacca e slacciavano i bottini per poi finire sulla camicia che fece scivolare fuori dai pantaloni per poterci infilare le mani sotto e sentire la pelle calda di Sherlock sotto i propri palmi. Sherlock ansimò al suo tocco e sulle sue labbra e John non sapeva che altro fare se non dimostrargli quanto riusciva ad amarlo facendoglielo sentire coi fatti e non con le parole.  
Non sapevano se erano ancora pronti per quello.  
   
   
   
Sherlock era dovuto rimanere per qualche cliente extra e il solo fatto di doverlo fare lo aveva fatto stare male.  
Aveva scritto a John che sarebbe dovuto rimanere anche la sera e l’invio di quel messaggio gli aveva attorcigliato lo stomaco. Era incredibilmente stupido, entrambi sapevano cosa Sherlock andasse a fare, ma mandargli un messaggio per dirgli che avrebbe fatto tardi equivaleva a dirgli “ehi, lo sto facendo, ricordatelo”.  
Sherlock era stanco. Era incredibilmente stanco. Aveva dormito pochissimo in quella settimana e il suo corpo non ne poteva più: voleva solo distendersi e dormire qualche ora, ma il prossimo cliente era alle porte e non poteva permettersi di farlo.  
Il letto in fondo alla stanza –quel letto che non veniva mai nemmeno sfiorato per sbaglio- lo stava guardando invitandolo a stendersi almeno cinque minuti, ma il bussare alla porta lo fece tornare a contatto con la realtà e la mente doveva pensare a che _giochino_ usare col prossimo cliente perché non aveva intenzione di toccarlo nemmeno con un dito.  
Il cellulare emise un trillo e Sherlock immaginò che John avesse risposto. Ma non poteva pensare a lui in quel momento, doveva concentrarsi.  
Aspettò i dieci secondi per sentire la porta aprirsi e s’inventò una sceneggiata da mettere in pratica nel minor tempo possibile.  
«Buonasera straniero, dove sei nascosto?» la voce parlò e la porta si richiuse in maniera silenziosa lasciando Sherlock per qualche attimo spiazzato finché la sagoma non gli si avvicinò e una mano si allungò in sua direzione.  
«John?» chiese, titubante, vedendo nella penombra della stanza solo il profilo del suo compagno. «Cos- che ci fai qui?»  
John gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
«Sono venuto a darti un paio d’ore di tregua.»  
Sherlock non capì. O per lo meno finse di non capire perché non voleva crederci.  
John lo prese per la mano e lo portò all’angolo dove sapeva (o meglio _sperava_ di ricordare bene) ci fosse il letto e si accomodò, facendo sedere Sherlock vicino a lui.  
«Sei stanco. Sei stanco morto e lo vedevo già questa mattina. Quindi ho pagato per avere due intere ore con te e in queste due ore il tuo unico scopo sarà quello di dormire e di farti coccolare dal sottoscritto, siccome non lo fai mai e vedi te se io devo pagare per farlo!»  
Sherlock fece per aprire bocca ma John lo zittì tirandolo giù sul letto e facendolo distendere accanto a sé.  
«John, io…»  
Il dottore spostò un braccio e prese Sherlock per il fianco, facendolo appoggiare  contro di sé e infilandogli una mano nei capelli ricci.  
«Dormi, Sherlock. Almeno due ore, dormi.»  
«Ma non siamo nemmeno a casa.»  
Ed entrambi si sorpresero di quello che disse Sherlock. Probabilmente perché si lamentò con tono petulante di non essere a casa, probabilmente perché voleva dire molto di più, perché quella casa era il loro porto sicuro e la loro intimità, e John lo strinse ancora un po’ perché proprio non riusciva a farne a meno.  
Nessuno dei due menzionò cosa sarebbe successo dopo quelle due ore. John non voleva farlo, voleva solo che Sherlock dormisse, riposasse, non stesse in piedi per pura forza di volontà o per miracolo e che tornasse a casa intero.  
Così iniziò a massaggiare la schiena del compagno, poggiando le labbra sulla fronte vagamente aggrottata.  
«Ti ridarò tutti i soldi.» disse Sherlock, sbadigliando.  
«Non voglio nulla del genere.»  
Sherlock si aggrappò con tutte le forze al corpo solido di John e premette il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Poi mormorò qualcosa.  
«Come?» chiese John, non riuscendo a sentire nulla in quella posizione.  
«…amo.»  
John si scostò di lato per osservare Sherlock e chiedergli di ripetere più forte perché non era sicuro di aver _capito_ cosa avesse detto. Ma Sherlock si era addormentato e ricercava la sua compagnia agitandosi nel sonno, così John si riappoggiò al letto e Sherlock si calmò, sentendo del calore propagarglisi su tutto il fianco e il petto e John lo strinse a sé per cercare stupidamente di proteggerlo da tutto e da tutti.  
   
«Ti amo anch’io, Sherlock.»  
   
Era ora di scendere a patti con la cosa.  
 

 

 

 **NOTE:**  
Dai che ne manca una e posso finirla!! XD  
 


	4. La Furia Buia Salvata

Mi sono arrivati degli MP ~~con minacce di morte~~ molto carini che mi chiedevano quando avrei postato la fine della Furia Buia… heeem… Eccola qui! E insomma, è tipo la prima volta che mi arrivano MP riguardo ad una storia X’D  
Incrocio le dita e fatemi sapere!  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _La Furia Buia Salvata_  
   
   
   
Sherlock camminava con le mani calate nelle tasche del cappotto mentre si dirigeva sul posto di lavoro.  
   
 _Posto di lavoro,_ pensò una parte di sé che voleva solo far zittire, ma alla quale era impossibilitato a non dar retta. Conosceva quel luogo a menadito: ricordava a memoria quante stanze ci fossero, che determinata carta da parati avessero, quanti minuti ci dovesse impiegare per arrivare a piedi o in metro o in autobus se c’era traffico, chi fosse di turno e quali clienti venissero e in che determinati giorni.  
   
E una volta lo trovava pure interessante come lavoro. Come guadagnare un mucchio di soldi senza fare poi nemmeno chissà quanto. Mezzoretta da dedicare al cliente (e alle volte, quando era molto bravo e voleva farla finita subito, anche meno) e una bella mazzetta di soldi finiva dritta dritta nelle sue tasche. Chiaramente c’era un extra per chi fosse stato davvero bravo, e lui lo era eccome.  
   
Poi era arrivato John. E quel lavoro non gli sembrava più così remunerativo da voler continuare a farlo, le mazzette si erano pian piano dissolte fino a sparire e lui era sempre meno richiesto.  
Non che facesse male il suo lavoro, lo portava sempre a termine –anche se nel minor tempo possibile- ma era probabilmente diventato un giochino ormai noioso. _Noioso,_ lui che di noioso non aveva mai avuto nulla.  
   
E poi per quanto cercasse di essere professionale ultimamente arrivava tardi, sul lavoro aveva la testa altrove, con i clienti aveva la testa altrove (ma questo era un bene per loro o non avrebbe mai combinato nulla) e il suo altrove era _John._  
   
John che lo accoglieva a casa con un sorriso caloroso e gli portava il tè (anche se molto più spesso gli portava il tè con aria minacciosa e gli chiedeva che cavolo di esperimenti avesse condotto nella vasca da bagno), John in bagno accanto a lui che si lavava i denti con aria assonnata e poi gli si appoggiava un po’ addosso chiedendo cinque minuti ancora, John che si preparava per andare a lavorare e decideva come salutarlo in base all’umore in cui versava lui in quel momento, perché John stava attento a quelle cose e, se Sherlock stava facendo un esperimento o pensando o qualsiasi altra cosa, si limitava ad accarezzargli i capelli e ad andarsene, lasciandogli un post-it sul microscopio.  
   
John aveva una pazienza infinita sia con lui che col lavoro che faceva, ogni tanto si chiedeva se se lo meritasse tutto questo.  
   
E poi pensava egoisticamente che, anche se non se lo fosse meritato, non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato. Per nulla al mondo.  
   
Arrivò davanti all’edificio in mattoni e levò lo sguardo al terzo piano dove si trovava la sua stanza. La 221. Un numero alto, totalmente distante dalle trentacinque stanze, perché era quello che doveva essere: distante, la più importante e quella che costava un patrimonio.  
Peccato che l’unico 221 dove volesse stare al momento era dall’altra parte di Londra.  
E l’unica persona con cui volesse stare non era al suo fianco, in quel momento.  
   
***  
   
 _Ordina cinese. Tutto quello che vuoi. –SH_  
   
John lesse il messaggio e inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso dalla richiesta. Solitamente Sherlock non gli scriveva prima di una determinata ora –troppi clienti, immaginava John- e sicuramente non lo faceva per chiedergli di prendere da mangiare.  
Evitò di domandargli se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e, a conti fatti, non gli rispose proprio, prese invece il telefono di casa e ordinò dal ristorante qualche isolato più in là tutto quello che gli venne in mente.  
   
***  
   
John stava leggendo un poliziesco quando sentì il portone sbattere dal piano di sotto e così si alzò dalla poltrona, lasciando il romanzo sul bracciolo e andando incontro a Sherlock per cercare di capire se fosse successo qualcosa.  
   
Sherlock entrò in casa e trovò John ad accoglierlo, con l’aria preoccupata di chi non sapesse esattamente cosa stesse succedendo, e lui si ritrovò a sorridere della situazione, togliendosi guanti e cappotto e infine raggiungendolo e cingendolo a sé, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.  
Era così stanco, talmente stanco che non aveva visto l’ora di uscire da quel posto e tornare a casa.  
   
Subito le mani di John si alzarono e s’infilarono in quella matassa scura che erano i suoi capelli e iniziarono a massaggiargli piano la cute, scendendo verso le orecchie e sulla nuca e Sherlock si sentiva talmente bene, talmente _tanto a casa_.  
   
«Tutto a posto?» gli chiese John con un fil di voce, come se non volesse disturbarlo, e Sherlock annuì, sfregando la fronte contro la sua e stringendolo un po’ di più.  
Aveva un buon odore, John. Un odore rassicurante, come le braccia che lo stringevano e le mani che lo toccavano.  
   
«Hai ordinato per un reggimento.» gli disse senza nemmeno staccarsi da lui, e John sorprendentemente non gli chiese come avesse fatto a sapere quanta roba avesse ordinato, ma lo prese per mano e lo accompagnò in cucina dove aveva già apparecchiato e stappato una bottiglia di vino rosso.  
   
Sherlock sorrise alla mano stretta attorno alla sua e poi alla tavola imbandita. «Potevamo mangiare dalle confezioni senza sporcare i piatti. Soprattutto perché poi _tu_ ti lamenterai che _io_ non lavo mai.»  
   
John lo colpì delicatamente con la mano. «Non rompere e vedi di mangiare, che questa richiesta improvvisa di cibo ha fatto preoccupare il dottore che c’è in me!»  
Sherlock rise leggermente e poi, quando John stava per andare a sedersi, allungò le braccia e gli circondò il petto, stringendolo.  
John sospirò e gli si poggiò addosso, alzando le braccia e portandole alle mani di Sherlock.  
   
«Seriamente, mi stai facendo preoccupare ora.»  
   
Sherlock gli si avvicinò quel tanto che bastava per andargli a sussurrare all’orecchio. «Cosa c’è? Non posso nemmeno più abbracciarti ora?»  
«Sai benissimo cosa intendo, non fare finta di niente.» spostò il viso di lato per andare a scontrarsi con quello di Sherlock. «E devi farti la barba.» aggiunse, dopo avergli baciato la guancia.  
   
Sherlock sospirò, poi prese un respiro profondo e buttò fuori la notizia di getto, senza pensare.  
   
«Mi sono licenziato.»  
   
Il silenzio calò nella stanza e il tempo parve fermarsi per qualche istante, poi John forzò le braccia di Sherlock e si voltò a guardarlo.  
   
«Cosa?»  
   
Sherlock annuì  e lo guardò con occhi nuovi, con una luce quasi scherzosa mentre guardava quelli blu come il mare di John e faceva un timido sorriso, qualcosa così poco da lui.  
Questo, e lo sapevano bene entrambi, implicava _cose._ Ne avevano parlato: Sherlock non sarebbe cambiato per lui e non avrebbe lasciato i suoi interessi, soprattutto per il profitto enorme che ne guadagnava, ed ora…  
   
«Perché?» chiese John, conscio forse troppo tardi di aver fatto la domanda sbagliata, soprattutto quando Sherlock voltò il viso e guardò da un’altra parte, una qualsiasi parte che non fosse verso John.  
Probabilmente si era aspettato acclamazioni o sorrisi felici, qualche sorta di manifestazione entusiasta, ma oltre il fatto che non ne avevano parlato e che John proprio non se l’aspettava una cosa del genere c’era assolutamente da chiarire una piccola questione.  
Solo che era evidente non avesse iniziato a farlo nel modo giusto.  
«Cioè io… ecco, io…» tentò di aggiungere il dottore senza però sapere a tutti gli effetti cosa dire.  
   
«Sei sempre così eloquente?» lo prese in giro l’altro che adesso era tornato a guardarlo. «Io… mi sono licenziato perché semplicemente non riuscivo più a gestire la cosa e…» c’erano tante altre cose che avrebbe voluto dire, tante parole che non gli uscivano dalle labbra ed erano tutte per John. Aveva fatto dannatamente tutto per John e ne era così _fiero._  
   
«Speravo saresti stato più felice.» aggiunse, «Ti ho fatto ordinare cinese per festeggiare la cosa.» anche se sul viso di Sherlock si leggevano tanti altri sentimenti oltre alla felicità e John non riusciva a comprenderli, non appieno.  
   
«Sai almeno cosa voglia dire ciò che hai fatto, Sherlock?» gli chiese serio, il tono duro, quasi imperioso mentre si spostava da lui di mezzo passo e il calore che Sherlock sentiva fino a quel momento sul petto svanì.  
Non si aspettava una reazione del genere, in realtà si era aspettato tutt’altro.  
Aveva forse sbagliato? Aveva capito male l’intera situazione? Aveva dato per scontato una cosa che in realtà tanto scontata non era?  
   
«Che dovrò trovarmi un nuovo lavoro?» suggerì, tentando di scherzare ed alleggerire la tensione, ma John lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse fino a farlo cadere di peso sulla sedia della cucina e Sherlock per un attimo restò spiazzato finché non guardò John in faccia e finalmente quel sorriso che tanto aspettava, quegli occhi color del mare pieni di gioia che bramava di vedere, fecero capolino sul suo viso.  
   
«Oh no, mio caro, questo significa molto, molto, _molto_ di più.»  
   
E detto questo si sedette a cavalcioni sopra di lui, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò come non aveva mai fatto prima, come non si era nemmeno _permesso_ di fare prima, perché ora aveva tutti i diritti del mondo sull’uomo che stringeva a sé e Sherlock gliene aveva appena dato conferma.  
   
«Devo assolutamente farmi una doccia prima.» disse Sherlock, ansimando, quando John lo lasciò libero di respirare. Non voleva farsi toccare dopo essere andato in quel posto, quando tornava a casa si lavava per una mezz’ora abbondante –grattando la pelle fino a farla arrossare- per far andar via un odore che solo lui riusciva a sentire. John gli aveva sempre detto che non aveva importanza, ma per lui ne aveva eccome.  
John scese a baciargli il collo, mordendo poi una piccola porzione di pelle sotto l’orecchio.  
   
«Non credo proprio, troppo tempo.» rispose alzandosi da Sherlock e aprendogli le gambe con le mani, mentre scivolava a terra sulle ginocchia.  
   
«La cena si raffredderà.» tentò allora Sherlock, passando una mano tra quei capelli biondi e corti, stringendoli appena in un pugno quando John iniziò a sfregare una mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
   
«La riscalderemo in microonde.» fece aprendo il bottone della patta e calando la zip, sfilandogli i pantaloni come meglio poteva.  
   
«C’è un esperimento in microonde.» e Sherlock cedette –senza ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso- aprendo di più le gambe, facendo in modo che John riuscisse a stare più comodo in mezzo ad esse.  
John, con gli occhi luminosi, il respiro affannato e il viso carico di eccitazione.  
   
«Credo risolveremo questo piccolo inconveniente dopo.» e questo pose fine a una conversazione sensata, perché poi da Sherlock uscirono solo frasi sconnesse e un unico nome che rimbalzò per tutte le pareti della casa: _John._  
   
***  
   
Sherlock si svegliò sopra il petto di John che lo cingeva a sé con un braccio. Data l’oscurità totale della stanza non doveva essere nemmeno mattina.  
Si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano e si riappoggiò a John, portandogli un braccio oltre al petto e abbracciandolo.  
Alla fine la cena era stata del tutto dimenticata e John gli aveva dimostrato in ben altre maniera quanto era entusiasta che avesse lasciato il lavoro. Probabilmente non si sarebbe più alzato da quel letto per i giorni a venire.  
John nel sonno cambiò posizione, mettendosi su un fianco, dando le spalle al muro, e Sherlock lo lasciò fare tornando ad abbracciarlo.  
   
Licenziarsi non era stata una cosa facile da fare ma aveva avuto fortuna per il fatto che gli ultimi incassi fossero stati penosi e lui non fosse più così tanto richiesto.  
Gli avevano anche chiesto perché se ne stesse andando ma lui non aveva risposto. Il capo gli aveva sorriso e aveva molto probabilmente capito.  
 _Una puttana è e rimarrà sempre una puttana,_ gli aveva detto, pensando forse di aver capito cosa Sherlock provasse e per chi. Cosa del tutto impossibile.  
Gli aveva anche detto che poteva tornare quando voleva, solo con la voglia di lavorare di prima, possibilmente.  
   
Sherlock guardò John, nel buio della camera, e ne vide solo i contorni, ma tanto gli bastò per alzare una mano e portarla ai capelli e carezzarli piano, massaggiando poi il collo. John sospirò beato.  
   
Non era stata una scelta fatta frettolosamente e John non era un tizio qualunque.  
Si era infatuato di qualcuno, qualche volta, ma mai nessuno gli aveva anche solo fatto prendere in considerazione l’idea di lasciare il lavoro, figuriamoci farlo per davvero.  
Ma John era così _perfetto_ per lui e gli era entrato in ogni cellula del corpo e mai, mai nella vita, si sarebbe aspettato che un reduce zoppo un giorno sarebbe entrato nella sua stanza, mandato da un amico, e lo avrebbe cambiato in quella maniera.  
   
Ma cos’avrebbe fatto della sua vita, adesso? Gli avevano sempre detto che, con la sua intelligenza, avrebbe potuto fare di tutto, ma tutto cosa?  
   
Sherlock si avvicinò ancora di più a John e lo strinse nel sonno, abbracciandolo e poggiandogli la testa sul braccio.  
   
«Domani penseremo a cosa fare, Sherlock.» John parlò con voce strascicata dal sonno e roca, schiarendosi la gola con un piccolo colpo di tosse. «Domani vedremo se c’è qualcosa che vuoi fare, vedremo quanti risparmi abbiamo e quanto potremmo vivere senza che tu alzi un dito finché non troverai qualcosa che vuoi davvero fare.» un piccolo sbadiglio e Sherlock non riusciva a fare altro che rimanere a bocca aperta per la sorpresa e per quello che John stava dicendo «Io comunque ci sarò, quindi non preoccupartene ora ma pensiamoci domani. E dormi.»  
   
Sherlock si chiese come diavolo facesse a sapere quello a cui stava pensando, al fatto che sapesse che fosse sveglio e altre mille cose con un groppo in gola non indifferente.  
John era la sua persona, non c’era altra spiegazione. E lui nemmeno credeva a queste cose prima d’incontrarlo.  
   
«Sei sicuro di voler dormire?» gli chiese, con il cuore che gli rimbombava impazzito nel petto come un tamburo «Perché io avrei un’altra idea in mente.»  
   
E John sorrise, anche se Sherlock quel sorriso non riuscì a vederlo.  
   
« _Aah_ , i sacrifici che mi tocca fare.» rise John, prima di sollevare per bene le coperte ed afferrare Sherlock per i fianchi, portandolo per bene a sé.  
   
***  
   
Per i primi giorni tutto filò liscio, Sherlock pensava a come potersi guadagnare dei soldi (“ _In modo_ legale _, Sherlock”, “Ma John!”_ ) e John evitava di fargli pressioni perché, checché ne dicesse il buon senso, non credeva che Sherlock fosse in grado di fare un lavoro normale -non se lo figurava proprio- ma dall’altra parte non aveva nessun riconoscimento del suo più che notevole intelletto (niente laurea, nessun master, solo i voti dell’università che aveva lasciato a qualche mese dalla fine) e dubitava che qualcuno lo avrebbe preso solo per la parola data.  
   
Era un bell’impiccio in realtà, qualcosa che sembrava destinato a finire con Sherlock che faceva il cameriere o lavorava per Burger King e John si sentiva come se non potesse permetterlo. Ma cosa poteva fare altrimenti?  
   
La soluzione si presentò direttamente a casa loro e totalmente inattesa.  
   
***  
   
John era seduto sul divano a leggere il _Times_ mentre Sherlock si stava facendo la doccia quando la signora Hudson bussò alla porta dell’appartamento ed entrò.  
   
«John, caro, c’è qui un signore che chiede di Sherlock.» disse mentre faceva entrare un uomo dai capelli brizzolati e gli occhi scuri come il carbone e un sorriso cordiale stampato in faccia.  
John non ci mise molto a riconoscerlo come il detective che aveva incontrato a Scotland Yard qualche mese fa.  
   
Si alzò dal divano e gli andò incontro porgendogli la mano e salutandolo.  
«Lei è il detective di Scotland Yard, giusto? A cosa devo il piacere?» e John sperava francamente che quello fosse un _piacere_ anche se aveva dei seri dubbi e una parte di sé era preoccupata dalla prospettiva che succedesse qualcosa di brutto a Sherlock, di nuovo.  
   
«Gregory Lestrade.» si presentò di nuovo, venendo in aiuto a John con il nome. «Sono solo venuto per scambiare un paio di parole con il signor Holmes.»  
   
La signora Hudson fatto il proprio dovere si defilò giù per le scale e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
   
John gli fece posto e lo fece accomodare sul divano, domandandogli se volesse bere qualcosa, ma l’altro rifiutò e rimase in attesa, facendo qualche osservazione sulla casa di tanto in tanto.  
   
«John!» la voce di Sherlock arrivò perentoria dal corridoio e poi la voce fu accompagnata dal proprietario, completamente nudo, che marciò in sua direzione senza notare minimamente l’ospite. «John, dove diavolo sono… oh, salve ispettore, cosa la porta qui?»  
   
John gli si parò davanti e lo nascose come meglio poté da Lestrade.  
   
«Vatti. A. Vestire.» gli mormorò con tono imperioso a meno di cinque centimetri di distanza e lo fece voltare a forza rispedendolo in bagno.  
Gli ci mancava anche questa.  
Si voltò nuovamente verso l’ispettore e si scusò per il disagio, l’altro gli rispose che aveva visto ben di peggio che un uomo nudo. John non s’informò oltre.  
   
Sherlock tornò qualche minuto dopo vestito di tutto punto e lanciando un’occhiataccia a John, che però non si fece intimidire, e si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, accanto al dottore che gli cinse la schiena con un braccio.  
   
«Allora ispettore, cosa posso fare per lei?» chiese di nuovo Sherlock, guardando John sperando di non essere interrotto un’altra volta.  
   
Lestrade si afferrò le mani e iniziò a sfregarsele nervosamente, guardando per un attimo un punto che fosse abbastanza lontano da Sherlock e John, poi sospirò e guardò Sherlock.  
   
«Sono venuto per venirle a dire che aveva ragione.»  
   
«Questo credo sia ovvio.» fece Sherlock, interrotto solo da un pizzicotto di John che gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
   
Lestrade fece un piccolo colpo di tosse e lo guardò irritato, ma continuò. «Il caso che stavamo portando avanti qualche mese fa è stato risolto solo adesso e il colpevole era proprio l’assistente del marito, come aveva detto lei.»  
   
Sherlock fece un piccolo colpo di tosse e John sorrise, non riuscendo ad evitarlo.  
Non sapeva nulla riguardo al caso di cui stava parlando l’ispettore, non aveva chiesto a Sherlock delucidazioni a riguardo, ma da come ne parlava sembrava essere stato un caso piuttosto difficile. O almeno difficile per loro se Sherlock ne era venuto a capo senza il minimo sforzo.  
   
«Quindi siete venuti a farmi i vostri complimenti?» chiese Sherlock, annoiato e insieme divertito della cosa.  
   
Lestrade a quel punto raddrizzò la schiena e lo guardò con aria rassegnata.  
   
«No. Abbiamo un nuovo caso e non riusciamo a venirne a capo.» disse, sconsolato, «Sono venuto a verificare se la sua fosse solo la fortuna del principiante o meno.»  
   
Gli occhi di Sherlock, notò John, si illuminarono letteralmente.  
   
«Cioè ha un caso da sottopormi?»  
   
Il detective annuì e John sentì Sherlock fremere accanto a lui.  
Era eccitato dalla situazione, sembrava improvvisamente vigile e attento e John pensò che avevano appena trovato cosa Sherlock avrebbe dovuto fare per il resto della vita.  
   
John parlò per primo, evitando così che Sherlock accettasse senza remore.  
   
«La prima consulenza è gratuita, dopo vorremmo essere pagati com’è giusto che sia.»  
   
Entrambi gli uomini si voltarono verso di lui.  
   
«Non si aspetterà di certo che daremo una mano alla polizia in nome della gloria, voglio sperare.» e detto questo si posò sul fianco di Sherlock, che allungò una mano per posarla sulla spalla e stringerla forte. John alzò gli occhi a guardarlo e Sherlock gli restituì uno sguardo che definire adorante sarebbe stato riduttivo. Mimò un _grazie_ con le labbra e tornò a voltarsi verso l’ispettore.  
   
«John ha ragione. Sono l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo, se facessi consulenze gratuitamente non camperei nemmeno una giornata.»  
   
Lestrade parve riaversi.  
«Ah beh certo, non sono venuto qui per chiedere aiuto a titolo di favore personale, però vorrei riservatezza a riguardo e vorrei parlare giusto di un paio di regole da mettere in chiaro.»  
   
Sherlock e John sorrisero affabili.  
Lestrade sentì un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.  
   
***  
   
Qualche mese più tardi Sherlock aveva avviato la sua nuova professione –unica al mondo- grazie a un sito internet chiamato _La scienza della deduzione._ Un nome altisonante e totalmente noioso che John aveva bocciato più volte ma alla quale Sherlock non voleva rinunciare.  
All’inizio le cose andavano a rilento e Sherlock era costretto ad accettare i casi più banali, tornando a casa parlando di quanto si fosse annoiato a morte e di quanto la cosa fosse stata facile.  
Lestrade non aveva più chiamato, ma entrambi immaginavano c’entrasse il fatto che non potevano esserci crimini efferati e omicidi brutali a Londra ogni giorno e quindi si erano messi il cuore in pace per un po’.  
   
Le entrate erano misere ma pian piano iniziarono ad essere regolari e John decise di seguire un consiglio che la sua psicoterapeuta gli aveva dato quasi un anno prima: aprire un blog e parlare di cosa gli succedeva attorno.  
   
Chiaramente prima non poteva parlare liberamente di Sherlock, ma adesso non dovevano esserci grossi problemi.  
Quindi aprì un blog e iniziò a raccontare delle piccole imprese di Sherlock –doveva tralasciare i casi che coinvolgevano la polizia- romanzandole giusto un po’ per far diventare accattivante la storia. Anche se credeva che niente sarebbe risultato più noioso di tutti i tipi di tabacco esistenti al mondo.  
   
***  
   
Sherlock si appoggiò contro la spalla di John e alzò il viso giusto per vedere che cosa stesse facendo e richiedere un po’ di attenzione.  
Al titolo del nuovo post che John stava scrivendo e a leggere quelle poche righe Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio.  
   
«Perché stai scrivendo un blog su di me?» chiese seriamente stranito dalla cosa. Sapeva che John aveva aperto un blog, ma non pensava riguardasse quello che faceva lui, aiutato molto spesso dallo stesso John.  
   
John sorrise mentre finiva di scrivere una frase e poi si voltò a guardarlo, scontrando la bocca contro la tempia bollente dell’ormai consulente investigativo.  
   
«Perché ti amo.» disse con semplicità, accarezzandogli i capelli col respiro, e Sherlock alzò la testa di scatto andando a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio a guardarsi, finché Sherlock arrossì violentemente e nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di John, che rise forte e tornò ad aggiornare il blog. «E perché così attiriamo davvero la clientela, dobbiamo pur iniziare da qualche parte e il tuo sito non è adatto allo scopo.»  
   
Sherlock brontolò qualcosa ma quel qualcosa venne attutito dal maglione del dottore che alzò un braccio e cinse Sherlock a sé, interrompendosi dalla stesura del blog per un attimo di pausa.  
   
«Anch’io, John.»  
   
Questa volta il dottore sentì chiaramente quella confessione da oltre il suo maglione e notò che Sherlock stava fissando il blog e lo leggeva, mentre una mano andava ad appoggiarsi sulla sua e giocava con le dita, in una piccola carezza.  
   
Sherlock poteva essere molte cose. Alle volte era talmente annoiato da diventare insopportabile, si lamentava perfino della temperatura del tè perché era o troppo caldo o troppo freddo, alle volte non parlava per giorni interi, faceva esperimenti su qualsiasi superficie lo consentisse, portava a casa il lavoro e non lo degnava di uno sguardo finché non era finito, mangiava pochissimo, dormiva ancora meno ma poi, come in quel momento, era la persona più bisognosa di affetto del mondo e lo cercava, chiedeva attenzioni ed esprimeva –anche se un po’ malamente- i suoi sentimenti.  
   
E come poteva lui non amare una persona simile?  
   
«Lo so, Sherlock.»  
   
E dopo un ultimo bacio tornò a dedicarsi al blog, del resto qualcuno doveva pur invogliare la gente a leggere dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo e il suo dottore.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Fine.  
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
Ce l’abbiaaaaaaaaamo fattaaaaa! [cit Vlad]  
Ringrazio Linny per il betaggio e l’amore che ci mette per tutto quello che fa, grazie! <3  
Ringrazio voi e gli MP minacciosi (…) o chissà quando l’avrei finita (giuro che ci stavo pensando, ma ci pensavo un po’ a rilento) quindi niente, è finita anche questa! Questi due mi mancheranno, ma è sempre così. XD


End file.
